InuPoems
by xxfunn
Summary: Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha--This is just a series of lil poems in the point of view of Inuyasha characters. Real cute. plz R&R.
1. Blind

Blind 

Inuyasha's Point of View

It all started on that one fateful day  
When you and I crossed each other's ways  
You saw me there, stiff against the bark as if asleep in bed  
And I didn't see you, but someone else instead  
You took the arrow from my still, motionless chest  
I was cursed by my love; 50 years to rest  
A reincarnation you were, of dare I speak the name?  
You contained the Shikon jewel, which broke and I gave you the blame  
  
A necklace holding a spell is what you placed over my head  
Ever since then, the simple word 'sit' is the only one I dread  
To find the shards of the Shikon jewel was our new obligation  
I trusted you to see the pieces since you were the reincarnation  
This open world was such a sight; different people, plants, and trees  
You had such a wide perspective, so much more than I could see  
There you were, up, around and about  
Whatever it was that you saw, I didn't care to find out

On our quest a little Fox, a Monk, and Slayer we did meet   
They tagged along by our side; we had few defeats  
Many demons passed our road but we still stood strong  
You cared when I was hurt, and was scared when I was gone  
I only thought of my first dearest, but you gave me so many signs  
I understand my heart and starting right now, I'm no longer blind  
I can see the world, inside and out, below, and above  
It's the truth, I swear, it's you I certainly love


	2. I'm Coming Back

I'm Coming Back  
  
Kagome's Point of View  
  
In one hand is the tissue that wipes away my tears  
In the other is my pillow that comforts me of my fears  
And I think of how you where holding her  
So lovingly, assuring you'll be her protector  
I don't understand; it's so unfair  
When it comes to me you don't even care  
I guess your heart has no room for me  
Though yours is full, mine's completely empty  
  
I come across my friends and they think I was dumped and broken hearted  
By some guy I told them about, "Well, so what if we've parted?"  
I look at them with lying eyes and give a false smirk  
"Everything's okay" I say but deep down, I still hurt  
  
I look at the sacred tree and think about all of our times  
The day we met, the days we fought, but still standing side by side  
And then a familiar stranger came and stood next to me  
She tells about the tree; her most precious memory  
After the sweet story I couldn't help but want you  
And that made me think of what I was to do...  
  
No longer will I feel sorrowful, no feelings I will hide  
I don't care about Kikyo, I've made up my mind  
I'll get some supplies and stuff it in my pack  
Because like it or not, I'm coming back  
Even if you choose Kikyo instead of me, over and over again  
I wouldn't care at all, as long as you're with me until the end   
----------------------------------------  
(A/N that was about Ep. 48: Return To Where We First Met)


	3. Those Three Words

Those Three Words   
Sango's Point of View 

Three words are all you need  
They're the three words you always plead  
Take the hand if you please  
It's funny that seem serious once down your knees

To you this is just a pleasurable little game  
One you never win; the answers are always the same  
In a sense those three words are like a burning flame  
Still crackling even though your face is stained…

Three must be your lucky number  
I wouldn't doubt if you said them in your slumber  
It's confusing and I always wonder  
Why it is when you say them my heart you somehow plunder

Three words are what anyone would want to hear  
But those special words aren't always what they appear  
They're inconceivable, and drastic, yet unexpected and unclear  
But you say them to everyone, which leaves me with tears

Inside my sadness continues to pour  
Because of the other women you like to explore  
Yet after you're dumped you say them to me once more  
My answer is a "smack!" and a tumble to the floor

"Bear your children" – those words bother me for reasons that to you may find absurd  
But its because you ask strange women; you treat me like a lost bird  
Waiting to hear what you have to say, my insides are all stirred  
Please don't do me any favors; just say it from your heart… those three words  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Yeah, I know that was kinda dumb but I was bored XD plz R&R


End file.
